


Pokémon Drabbles

by Ashe_chr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe_chr/pseuds/Ashe_chr
Summary: I wrote these at school
Relationships: Alder/Drayden
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A young boy with green hair sits by a window to Petalburg, tucked snug in his bed with a soft mudkip doll. He watches through the glass, knowing he was leaving for Verdanturf in time. However, there was no sadness in his eyes, rather a sudden feeling of excitement rushed through his head. He was going to meet a new friend before he left, one that would stay with him and accompany him in Verdanturf, where the air was better for him. At least he thought it would be his friend. He heard his name called, and knew it was time to make the short walk to the gym next door.  
The, arguably intimidating, gym leader would help him out, he promised after all, and he did. He also met a girl with a red ribbon there too, someone who, deep down, he knew would be a friend to him, and maybe introduce him to another, all in time. The girl with the red ribbon was asked to accompany him to the nearby route to try and find his new friend, or at least he hoped it would be a newfound friend.  
So with the girl in the ribbon, accompanied by the friendly zigzagoon Norman had given him, he waded through the grass. High on alert, while hoping to find one nice and docile enough, and the boy with green hair knew he'd find them in time. And when he met the first pokemon, which merely growled at him in a friendly way, the boy with green hair was filled with love.  
And that first meeting between the two of them, the one where he felt his heart sparkle, he knew at that very second, a new, special friendship would form and evolve in a way he couldn’t comprehend at a time. And he really knew at that very second, he was filled with a love that would be timeless.


	2. Chapter 2

Alder and Drayden had many, many children together. They wouldn't deny having children either, they loved them very much. However when said children are the newly crowned champion, a newly enlisted gym leader, an elite four member, a kid who was the ex-champion's biological grandson, and the once king of team plasma, you have to wonder many things.  
How do they bond? How do they get along? Is the family hell? How did four of them even become adopted? Many questions, but that's okay, because they still care about each other very much. Despite coming from all kinds of backgrounds, they were still Alder and Drayden's family. And that's okay.


End file.
